Nowadays, as technology develops highly, quality requirements for food, clothing, housing, transportation, education, and entertainment are increased day after day. It may be found that, in terms of “housing”, a mattress provided therein with several air bags used for adjusting the hardness by a user is nowadays presented on the market in addition to a general mattress constituted by sponge. For instance, an inflatable bed, as disclosed in China patent publication no. CN 201270999, comprising a bed body, a mattress, a headboard backrest, a plurality of air cells, a bearing layer of air cell and a shape controlling layer. In this case, the mattress is provided on the surface of the bed body, and the headboard backrest is provided on the bed body near the side thereof. The air cells are arranged inside the bed body and independently without communicating with one another. The bearing layer of air cell and the shape controlling layer are configured to cover these air cells. In the practical use of the inflatable bed, the air cells may be inflated by a user so as to adjust the hardness of the bed body. The bearing layer of air cell and the shape controlling layer are then used for limiting the expanded shape of the air cell so as to avoid deformation of the bed body.
During the patent no. CN 201270999 is embodied, however, it may be found that the air cells are expanded inconsistently after inflation due to independent of the air cells without communicating with one another, and further, discomfort is thus perceived by a user lying on the mattress due to lumpiness. Furthermore, the bed body is incapable of being sustained by the air cells evenly in the inflatable bed, because the range of expansion of the air cells is limited by the bearing layer of the air cell and the shape controlling layer together.